


It's Not Over

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Hurt, Pain, Reader-Insert, demon, demon reader, evil reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-08-07 03:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel To Please Forgive Me.</p><p>After learning that Dean has been keeping thing from you, you quickly discover that you aren't as cured as you thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

##  **It’s Not Over**

Sequel to my series [Please Forgive Me](http://spnimpalaimagines.tumblr.com/post/128731622638/please-forgive-me-this-was-made-for-a-mini) (Please read that first or you’ll be confused :) )

Ok guys here’s a short first chapter to test things out :) Let me know what you think :D

* * *

You sat on the bed you shared with Dean watching him pack his hunting gear hastily. The plastic smile you let cover your face hiding the deep scowl beneath it.

It had been 6 months since the demonic version of you had attempted to kill the Winchester’s. Since then things had been awkward to say the least. Sam kept an uncomfortably close eye on you, he shadowed you on the few hunts they allowed you to attend and he even went as far as to remove your weapons. You gritted your teeth and got on with things as best as you could, feeling like a child who had to ask her elders if she could use the scissors.

Dean carried on as if nothing had happened, like you both could just slip back into a relationship without any repercussions.

“Why can’t I come again?” you ask slyly, standing from the bed and making your way to the door subtly blocking his exit

“We need you to research the other case remember? Possible haunting” he answered perfectly, too perfectly. Almost as if it was rehearsed, he smiled over his shoulder at you

You send a tight grin in return but you can’t fight the burning in your stomach. You frown at the familiar feeling. It had been months since you last heard your demon side in your head, you saw her a few times in the mirror but it faded over the weeks following the blood ritual. You shook your head and dismissed the thought of her immediately.

“I have to go babe, I’ll call you from the road.” He kissed your cheek quickly and slipped past you.

With a heavy sigh you decided to see them off and wish them well, so you followed behind your boyfriend unnoticed. You watched him enter the kitchen where Sam was waiting for him.

“I don’t like lying to her”

You frown at the hushed words, slowly tip toeing closer to hear the whispered conversation.

“Dean, we’ve been through this. The less she knows about us working with Crowley the better. We don’t know what would happen if she got too close to him again” Sam argued.

You don’t hear Dean’s response; you slip into the library when you hear them make their way towards the door. All thoughts of wishing them well dismissed. You feel yourself begin to shake, anger and betrayal rushing through your veins. You hear the clanging of glass next to you; you turn you head to see the glass shake on the table.

Your eyes widen as the glass begins to float next to you. You raise your hand just like you used to and the glass was sent flying through the air smashing it against the wall.

“Y/n? Are you alright?” you hear hurried footsteps making their way towards the library. You quickly run towards the shattered glass and bend down innocently, just before the brothers make their way into the room

“Yeah I’m fine I just dropped a glass.” You smile sadly picking up the larger pieces

“Ok, well we’re taking off. Call if you need anything ok? I mean anything”

“I’m fine Dean, I’m not 5” you mutter harshly throwing the collected glass into the small bin beside you. He leaned over and kissed your head before making his way out of the room.

At one time you’d have thought it a sweet gesture, but right now you found it condescending.

You glare after the pair, the rest of the glass forgotten as you wait for the almighty bang of the bunker door. When the sound echoed through the room you let out a sigh and dropped into one the chairs.

“Why wouldn’t they tell me they were working with Crowley?” you asked yourself out loud

The rhetorical question repeated in your mind

“Isn’t it obvious babe? They don’t trust you” you snapped your head around to come face to face with the last thing you over thought to see.

You.

You looked at the large mirror and jumped to your feet.

“This isn’t possible. You’re gone!” she laughed back at you

“Oh sweet naive Y/n, I was never gone! I was waiting”

~~To be continued….~~


	2. Chapter 2

“This isn’t possible. You’re gone!” she laughed back at you

“Oh sweet naive Y/n, I was never gone! I was waiting” you frowned at your reflection and unconsciously stepped forward 

“I was waiting for you to finally see how they are treating you. Sam treats you like a child, taking your weapons. Not letting you hunt, I’d check the kitchen I’d be surprised if he left you with anything other than a plastic spoon!” you bite your lip to save arguing, you know she’s right after all.

“Then there’s dear precious Dean, he acts like he did nothing wrong. He expects you to forgive him without question, but he won’t forgive you will he Y/n? He’ll never forgive you.” you fight the lump that forms in the back of your throat 

“Tell me, how does it feel to know you’ll always be second best? Hey these days maybe even third best, behind the angel.” 

“That’s not true” you whimper, a single tear falling from your eye making her smirk at you

“Yes is it and you know it, or I wouldn’t be saying it. I’m you Y/n, I always have been. They took your freedom away Y/n, you’re just a shell” 

You closed your eyes and let her words fill your mind. You know she’s right, you may have been walking and talking and your heart may have been beating but you weren’t alive. You’d been going through the motions, letting them decide how you lived your life. 

“So you have a decisions to make, you need to consider what you think you deserve,    
is this all that you're worth? Or do you want to live again?” you opened your eyes to see your reflection smile at you, her eyes as black as night

“You’ve been hiding and playing the good girl Y/n. But we both know the good little hunter died when the bullet hit your skull. You don’t have to hide anymore, we can be free again. They’re never going to forgive you, or let you forget. So don’t forget! Remember Y/n, he let you die. He stood there and chose to let you die. Why are you fighting for someone who wouldn’t fight for you?” 

You had no argument, you deserved better than that, better than him! You didn’t want to hide anymore. She looked at you with a smile and knew she’d won. 

“Close your eyes babe and lets get the hell out of here” you took a breath and closed your eyes tight. 

You felt the weight lift from your body; the months of guilt and shame fade away. You opened your eyes and saw them shine black in the mirror before you, but this time the reflection moved with you. You threw your head back and laughed wickedly 

“I’m free” 


	3. Chapter 3

##  **Its Not Over - Part 3**

**A.N. - Wow that was a hell of a writers block on this! But here we go my lovelies! Part 3 of its not over :) much love! xxx**

**Warnings - possible swearing?**

* * *

You smirked at the mirror before spinning on your heel to face the room before you. You roll your shoulders like you would to stretch out a new jacket, before sighing contently. You flex your fingers and raise your hand towards the pile of books that had been left for you. You flick you wrist and send them flying across the room. You chuckle at the ease of the action.

“Now if I were Sam Winchester, where would I have hidden my weapons?” you knew you didn’t need the angel blade, but it never hurt to keep it close and a Winchester without a spare weapon is never a bad thing.

You made your way to Sam’s room only to find the door locked. You cock your eyebrow at the door, not really the least bit surprised the man had locked his door.  You raise your leg and give the solid wood door a heavy kick, sending it flying open and splinters of wood hurtling through the air.

“I missed my strength” you sighed contently stepping into the room.

You made your way over to the closet where you knew Sam kept a large trunk; you pulled open the door and smile when you see it at your feet with a lock of its own.

“Well Sammy, it’s almost as if you don’t trust me!” you raise your hand and the metal of the lock flies apart. You remove the remainder of the now destroyed lock and throw it behind you.

You lift the heavy lid and see your prizes inside, your angel blade, gun, knife and all other weapons Sam deemed necessary to take from you upon your “return”

You pull them from the trunk and drop them onto Sam’s vacant bed. You strap you knifes and gun to your body as you usually would for a hunt. You pick up the angel blade last spinning it in your hand the way Dean had taught you many years ago, he did love to show off.

You carefully made your way out of the room, tip toeing over the pieces of wood that now scattered the floor.

“Sorry, not sorry Sammy” you smirk as you turn towards the room you shared with Dean

You grab the hold all you kept under the bed and shoved everything you could in it, purposely leaving any of the clothes you took from Dean. After dumping the bag in your old beat down piece of shit car, you decided to check on the Winchesters. But not by calling Dean and asking, oh no you had a much better plan.

You grabbed your cell and typed in your password and hold down number 6 for your speed dial. You chuckle to yourself as the ringing carries on longer than usual; you can almost imagine the look on his face.

***

Crowley looks at the phone before him with a frown, he was glad for a moment that the Winchester’s were walking in front of him so they couldn’t see the photo that popped up on his screen. A photo of you with your eyes as black as night.

“Excuse me boys, hell business” He excused himself causing Dean to roll his eyes and get into the impala with his brother and wait for the demon.

When he was far enough away and was happy that the brother’s couldn’t hear anything he answered.

“Hello?”

***

You cackle internally at the uncertainty in his voice

“Hello darling” you answer with a laugh

“That’s not possible” he replied shocked, knowing instantly by the tone in your voice that you were back.

“Not probable and oh please, don’t try to tell me that you haven’t missed me Crowley” you smirk down the phone

“Do they know?” he asks glancing over his shoulder at the oblivious pair in the Chevy

“Of course they don’t, this is a relatively new development. Finding out they’d been lying to me and working with you all this time was just the final straw. But they’re about to; I do hope you’re finished with your little get together with “my boys” because the three of us need to have a little chat.”

“Give me 5 minutes darling and I’ll be out of the way” you could hear him smiling down the phone

“Thank you my King” you teased

“Oh love how I’ve missed you”


End file.
